Ouchies
by CrystalLotus98
Summary: No matter how many times Nobori told her not to, White ran in Gear Station anyway. It was only a matter of time before karma decided to bite her for taunting it.   Teenage!Nobori and Little!White


Having a sibling of his own, Nobori was far too used to having someone younger than himself disobey him. He couldn't even count the number of times Kudari had so blatantly ignored his older twin's advice from childhood, through adolescence, and into early adulthood. That didn't mean that it didn't annoy Nobori when it happened, however.

This particular incident didn't revolve around his younger brother, but rather around the little girl who had taken an inexplicable liking to him (the stern young man wasn't exactly the most approachable person on the planet). The same little girl who sat in front of him on the table in the break room, sniffling and hiccuping in an attempt to not break down into tears. Despite Nobori _and _Cameron telling her numerous times not to run in the station White continued to not listen, so today karma decided to strike against the child after she tempted it for so long. She had tripped and fell, skinning her right knee and left elbow on the unforgiving concrete floor- and his senior Depot Agent was busy assisting the Subway Master of the Double Line at that time, which left Nobori to care for the injured girl. Nobori frowned sternly up at the girl from his crouched position on the floor, a spray bottle of disinfectant in his hand, as he addressed the brunette.

"How many times have I told you not to run in zuh station?" Nobori questioned, White sniffling before attempting to count on her fingers, stopping once seven digits had been raised.

"A lot," White responded.

"And vhat did you do?"

"… Ran in the station…" White admitted, squirming on the table slightly in childish guilt.

"And zhis is vhat happens." The Depot Agent looked to the scrape on White's knee, it wasn't anything too terrible; just under four and a half length, and any blood that had been there had been gently dabbed away. To a little girl, it probably felt worse than it looked. "Zhis spray is going to sting a bit," Nobori informed White, holding the spray bottle up for emphasis, his free hand raising her leg slightly.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it." White said with a stubborn pout. Nobori felt a small tug at the corner of his lips before he returned his attention to the injury,

"I know you are." He said gently before spraying the disinfectant. True to her claim, the only sound that White made was a high pitched whine from inside her throat and her wiggling in discomfort. Dabbing away any excess of the spray and placing a large, rectangular bandage on the scrape Nobori held his hand out expectantly, eyeing the visible scrape on White's elbow. White hesitated for a moment (most likely trying to get over the stinging sensation on her knee) before holding her arm out to the older man, who treated the scrape on her elbow as carefully as he had the one of her knee. "Zhere, finished." He said, standing to place the disinfectant in the first-aid kit that had been placed on the table and shutting the lid. He was about to put it back in one of the high cupboards when he felt a tug on the back of his uniform jacket.

"You're not done." White claimed, looking up at Nobori expectantly. "You have to kiss my scrapes better." The way she said it implied that she believed that kissing injuries was key in the healing process. Not an uncommon thing for a girl her age to think, but that was what mothers did for their children. Not something an almost nineteen year old boy did for a senior co-worker's young daughter.

"Your scrapes vill heal vithout me kissing zhem."

"I don't care," White's grip on his jacket tightened. "I want you to kiss them." Nobori sighed, was he seriously being ordered to do something by a girl who was nine years younger than him? "I'm not letting you go unless you kiss my scrapes better." White said stubbornly, her grip tightening still. After about a minute of just standing there Nobori finally gave in.

"Fine." He surrendered, White letting go of his jacket with a proclamation of "yay~" Kneeling down before the girl once again, the first aid-kit on the floor next to him, Nobori took off his conductor's cap and gently kissed the bandage on her knee before repeating the action to the one on her elbow. "Better?" He asked, feeling slightly ridiculous and relieved that no one had decided to walk into the break room at that moment.

"Yup~!" White trilled, scooted over a little to the right before hopping off the table, standing next to Nobori. "Thank you, Mister Nobori~" White said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek lightly before skipping out the door, giggling merrily.


End file.
